fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Anzu Kohinata
Anzu Kohinata (小日向杏) is a Cure of Super Smash Bros Pretty Cure. Anzu is the friend of Aikawa Haruki and she loves to sing. She is very energetic and caring. Her alter ego is Cure Mushroom (キュアキノコ). Her catchphrases are Get in '''and '''You was tough but I hope you lose. Appearance Anzu Kohinata Anzu has dark red eyes and dark red hair just on her shoulders. She wears a red dress and matching boots. Her school uniform is a red dress with matching boots and a blue belt with a white heart. Cure Mushroom As Cure Mushroom, her eyes become red & her hair becomes red, becomes longer and gets styled into a ponytail. Her outfit consists of a red dress, blue overalls, red gloves and matching boots. Her transformation item is on her left hip. Personality Anzu is friends with Aikawa Haruki and she loves to sing. She is very energetic and caring. Relationships Kohinata family-her family. Aikawa Haruki- her childhood friend. Etymology Anzu (杏) means apricot in Japanese. Kohinata (小日向) means a small place in the sun. Mushroom is a plant that can be eaten as a food. Cure Mushroom Cure Mushroom (キュアキノコ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Anzu. She represents the flame of hope. Transformation sequence Anzu’s Cure Box opens up and her reflection is shown in the mirror. She wears a red translucent dress and she then shouts “Pretty Cure! Transformation Mode Activation!”. Her decorations disappear, and her shoes become untied. Her Cure Clip pops up and Anzu shouts “Flame!” as she grabs it and inserts it into the pact. Then a small light pink heart-like pen comes forth, and Anzu presses the light pink stars with it, saying “wonderful” when pressing the first one and “flame” after pressing the second on. Beams of red and blue-coloured light respectively shine from the heart area of the pact. She shouts “Out to the sun!” as she uses the stylus to mix the two lights together, which spin around and coalesce into flame-shaped light. From the cream, a star appears and Anzu floats over it. Anzu swirls some of the cream around, and part of it turns into a flame surrounded by several mushroom tops. At that instant Anzu’s hair brightens to red and lengthens, styled in a ponytail with red eyes. A star-shaped clip appears on the left side of her head and she uses the stylus to give herself white star-shaped earrings. She then lands on top of the star and the glittering gold surrounds her feet, causing her boots to appear. She spins the stylus again and the cream coming from it makes her gloves appear. Then she swirls more cream and light around and her dress is formed. She draws another circle and her bow appears. After winking, she outlines a flame shape, causing her Cure Clip to appear, which lands on her head, making her overalls and a white headband. The pact closes and she taps the left side of her hip, causing the pact’s pounch to appear and it inserts itself into the pounch. Mushroom then spins around and strikes a pose before jumping off the star and striking her finishing pose. Attacks Mushroom Espoir-her main purification attack. Catchphrases used as Anzu and Cure Mushroom Anzu * Get in. * You was tough, but I hope you lose. * Mani why did you do that? (When she visits Mani’s house). Cure Mushroom * The Flame of Hope! Cure Mushroom! (Her introduction). * Pretty Cure! Mushroom Espoir! (Attack). Trivia * Anzu is the only red Cure to be a lead Cure. * Anzu shares her seiyuu with Madoka Aguri and Iori Minase Iori from TIM. Category:Red Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:White Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Super Smash Bros Pretty Cure